


【带卡】死性不改

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: 高亮：车震啦！！开了一辆碰碰车，还有一个两人相遇的小剧场。Dirty talk有是有，就可能不是很dirty……霸道总裁堍×警察卡。要问有多总裁呢，就是有多总裁，就多总裁，反正就是有钱，有钱的要死，无聊扔钱玩那种（喂
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 105





	【带卡】死性不改

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮：  
> 车震啦！！开了一辆碰碰车，还有一个两人相遇的小剧场。  
> Dirty talk有是有，就可能不是很dirty……  
> 霸道总裁堍×警察卡。  
> 要问有多总裁呢，就是有多总裁，就多总裁，反正就是有钱，有钱的要死，无聊扔钱玩那种（喂

初夏的傍晚已经有了惹人讨厌的温度，对易热体质的人更不友好。宇智波带土从公司往停车场走，没几步路就出了一身薄汗，但他毫不在意。手指勾着钥匙环颇有节奏地打着转，带土的心情明显好极了——他的老祖宗好几天没打电话来了，带土一想到那声音就烦得直哆嗦。小祖宗被他哥接走出去旅游，不用担心他再在外头惹事了，带土觉得擦屁股这事干多了也招人烦——一堆破事全都解决了，他打开路虎车门，跟打开女人双腿似的吹了个流氓哨，一弯腰就钻了进去。

空调打开，冷气照着脸吹过来，把蒸腾起来的热度全部赶跑，带土感到了前所未有的神清气爽。他打着方向盘上了路，寻思着给自己找些乐子。这事简单，他缺什么？他什么都不缺，有酒有肉，就是没姑娘，而带土也不需要姑娘。作为宇智波集团的现任总裁，一群一群的姑娘想爬上他的床，那水蛇腰扭得让带土看着眼晕。当个黄金单身汉多好，该吃吃该喝喝，累了倒头就睡。吹空调吹得久了，带土无比想念自家又大又软的床，乐子暂且抛到脑后，他决定直接“该睡睡”去。

万事顺利，好事将近。带土喜滋滋地想着。

他特意挑了个新路线——总公司附近刚修好没多久的，直道特长，绕一圈才能上大马路。地理位置比较偏，后续完善就被搁置了，红绿灯还没安上。这点特符合带土的心意，回家前可以先飙一发，刚转了个弯，还没摸到油门就一脚踩了个急刹车，不幸的是上车前带土还没系安全带，整个身子猛然一倾差点磕到脑袋。缓回去的时候，带土的脸一下子就黑了。

一辆黑色捷豹横在路中央，特蛮横地刚好把路给堵了，要不是带土下了车，走近了又看清车里没人，他还以为是有人看准了来故意抢劫——好样的，车里没人。宇智波带土环视了一圈，除了路两边成排的梧桐树以外屁都没有。

带土尝试过开车门、扒拉车窗，最后确定这辆车确确实实是被锁着的，看这副模样，还得是主人不乐意管，随手停在这儿的。能把车停这，还这样停的，八成也得是个大爷啊。带土两眼睛里满是嘲讽，冷笑了一声，跟手打了通警察电话。

电话响了五六声还没人接，带土一边用脚尖轻踢着捷豹车的前车轮，想着今天这日子可能跟他犯冲，怎么谁都要他等。这时，电话终于接通了。

“这里有辆车横着堵路呢，管不管啊？”还没等人开口，带土特别没好气地丢过去一句。

“地点。”对面静了几秒，一个低沉的男声冒出来，吐字清晰，完全不拖泥带水。带土觉得那声音转着圈儿溜进耳朵，但时间金贵着呢，不容许他多回味，赶紧告知了地点之后挂了电话，大喇喇地靠着车开始等。

……

旗木卡卡西前脚挂了电话，漩涡鸣人后脚就从更衣室里走了出来。警服褪去，刚过发育期的挺拔体格被一身私服勾勒出来，满满的年轻气息。鸣人握着门把，看着刚刚只来得及换了上衣就跑出来接电话的老师：”有事故吗？”

“嗯，有车堵路了。地点有点偏，大概是看没多少人走就违规停放的车吧。”卡卡西懒得再回更衣室换裤子，用手指勾着车钥匙，对着鸣人笑了笑。“走吧，赶紧处理了就去吃饭。”

今天刚好碰到漩涡鸣人晋升，和鸣人一班的人从早上开始就吆喝着要去聚一聚庆祝一下，鸣人定了地方，等到下班，同事们就先去了，留下卡卡西等轮班的人来，鸣人为了陪老师也留了下来。哪知道都准备出门了，事情就来了。但鸣人这人虽然有时候迷迷糊糊的话说不清楚，性子却特好，对工作有一脑门子的热情，也不知道是不是因为晋升的原因，特兴奋地“喔”了一声，跟着卡卡西就出了警局。

本来处理完事情就要出去吃饭的，开个警车停饭店附近，周边就是商业街，再被路人拍到上个头条，什么事都给你整成贪污腐败或者py交易。卡卡西觉得谁都丢不起那个人，想着偶尔钻个空子，于是拿的自个儿车的车钥匙，先一步到了车旁边，手搭在车顶等鸣人坐进去。

鸣人看着眼前这辆红色保时捷，想着等会臀部沾座，心里还有点小激动。他家也就一小康水平，没多少机会坐很高档的车，这车还是个跑车，特帅——就是他那个常年不摘口罩也能引起女警官一阵躁动的老师站在旁边，怎么就显得那么……骚气呢。漩涡鸣人觉得自己这想法没哪里不对，尽傻呵呵地笑，特虔诚地坐上副驾驶座。

警局离事发地并不远，开了一小会就到。隔着大老远就看见两辆黑车，跟仇人似的怼一块，就差没摆出个阵型来。卡卡西把车停在路虎后头，没有停稳鸣人就喊着“我来我来”直接下了车，卡卡西想着多锻炼一下后辈也好，就留在车上没动。

透着擦得蹭亮的前窗玻璃，卡卡西第一眼就看到靠在捷豹车身上的人。大长腿裹在西装裤里随意地叠在一起，怎么看怎么叫人移不开眼，偶尔点地的脚尖说明他已经有点不耐烦了。鸣人走到他面前，那人似乎还有点愣，直到鸣人拿出了证件，他才站直了身体。

本来宇智波带土远远地看到一辆红保时捷停在附近，以为也是哪个倒霉催的被这傻逼捷豹给堵了。直到一金毛拿着证件证明他是警察，一边向自己靠近的时候，带土还没把他和电话里那声音联系起来。声音还挺老成的，长这么年轻？带土觉得有点不可思议，直到鸣人开了口，带土又反应过来——这人不是接电话的。

鸣人正记着捷豹车的车牌号联系局里人，想办法要车主电话。带土打量了他好几眼，凑过去问了句。

“你不是刚才接电话的吧。”

“阿？”鸣人正等着答复，听到这话往车里看了一眼。“不是，是卡卡西老师接的电话……怎么问这个？”

带土心不在焉地垂着眼。“随便问问。”他刚才注意到了鸣人往车里看的小动作，也想起鸣人是从副驾驶座下来的，那那个什么卡卡西八成好端端地坐在驾驶位呢。带土又靠回捷豹车身上，抱着双臂假装不在意地老往保时捷停车的地方瞅，天色已暗，通过这个距离只够他隐约看到个人形。

这时候鸣人把电话要到，谢了几声把手机挂了。带总这等的有点气短，跟鸣人要求他自己来打。一个数字一个数字的摁下去，输到最后带土简直目眦欲裂，打出去之前手指直哆嗦差点按了取消。

这通电话接的毫不含糊，那边声音懒洋洋地传出来：“带土啊？真难得你给我打电话，有事就说，放假不批。”

“还放假，先把你的捷豹放好了再说吧我的祖宗！”带土的牙齿磨的特响，几天没来电话就说明宇智波斑不会给他找麻烦？自己真是天真的冒泡。

“捷豹？”宇智波斑刚从卫生间出来，确认了一下自己的裤链拉的很好很漂亮。”我捷豹在我裤裆里，挺好的。”

站在一边听着手机漏音的漩涡鸣人有点尴尬。带土听着这黄腔，白眼都翻进了天灵盖，一脸生无可恋，虚弱地开口：“您老的捷豹在路上横着呢，我说车，黑车……”

斑大爷想了想，他随手买随手停的车太多了，一时间真没什么印象。但带土的口气火急火燎的，斑就想着随便糊弄一下。

“喔，那辆车啊。怎么了？”

“没怎么，就是堵着我了。”眼见话题终于进入正轨，带土憋的脸颊都泛红。“过来开走吧，警察在这。”意思是你不来不成，我不小心就动真格的了。

不过斑大爷一向不吃这套。他看着不远处准备开赌的千手柱间，难得沉默了几秒，抛出了一句“……你等会吧”就挂了电话。

鸣人看着这个男人慢慢把手机放下，他的脸似乎比之前还要黑，小心翼翼地试探了一句：“呃……怎么样？”

带土出了一身汗，衬衣黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上，他不适地用手拉了拉领口。“再等会。”

这一等就等了三十分钟。坐回车上的鸣人觉得有点不大好，为了晚上这顿大餐从中午开始就没吃东西，现在饿得快要昏古气。卡卡西本一脸悠闲地靠着座椅听歌，突然发现副驾驶车门被打开了，刚一偏头就瞅见鸣人沉不住气地下了车。

而带土明显更不耐烦，在鸣人下车的时候已经又播了一通电话，嘟了两三声，电话接通了，一反刚才偶有人声的清净环境，带土听到电话那头闹腾的要死，还有一个说不上熟悉的声音特开心地笑，给斑的声音当背景。带土将手机更贴近耳朵努力地听着，好半天终于把这声音认了出来。

“你又带着千手家那个老鬼赌呢！？”带土觉得他要炸了。

斑明显也不耐烦，这种特吵吵的地方配合带土的怒吼震得他耳膜疼。说到赌博，无非也就是柱间赌斑撒钱，而且斑觉得这明显属于年轻人的活动，他每次看两老头拿着一副烂牌还要装逼就想上去抽他们，从来不懂个中乐趣。此刻翘着二郎腿，正等着柱间把这一局赌完。

“你别管。”

“行，我不管。”带土反身一脚踹在捷豹的前车轮上，蹭亮的皮鞋上沾了点灰。“快过来把你的破车开走。”

斑瞥见柱间又拿了张烂牌，烦得不想看他。“你再等会，我过会就去。”

“等个屁，再等我就不姓宇智波。”

“你小子烦不烦，欠收拾了是不是？我就不来，有种你给我撞开。”

带土听了这话，像抓住救命稻草似的一激灵。“等等，你再说一遍。”

“阿？”这下斑也没懂他要搞什么名堂，带土的逻辑一向挺曲线的，救不救国另说。

带土拿着手机，快速地点了录音键。“就刚才那句，你再说一遍。”

“我说你有种给我撞开。”

“行了，没事了。我挂了啊。”

鸣人不知道为什么本来一脸低气压的人突然就笑的这么恶心，还冷不丁把手机丢了过来。“你听听，给你同事也听听啊！”鸣人听见带土一边朝他说着，一边特嘚瑟地上了他的路虎，一脸搞不清楚状况地看了看丢过来的手机。屏幕上正显示着一段几秒的录音，漩涡鸣人狐疑地点了播放键，一句“有种你给我撞开”在他耳边单曲循环，又想到黑发男人已经上了他自己的车，唬的鸣人抓着手机就往回跑。

坐在车里的卡卡西在看到鸣人一脸慌张地回来的时候也觉得有点不妙，此时已经在车旁站着等他。

“卡、卡卡西老师，那个，那个啊！听我说啊——！”

你这么说何年何月才说的完啊。卡卡西深知鸣人一慌嘴皮子就不利索的尿性，干脆直接把带土的手机拿了过来。刚刚按了播放键，停在前头的路虎跟疯了一样飙了出去，伴随着一声“去你妈的！”，很不客气地撞在捷豹车头。经不住越野车这么撞，捷豹车打了半个旋儿滑到一边，硬生生给路虎让了条道。

带土坐在车里，看着眼前一望无际的直道，跟看到通往希望的光明大道一样。刚才那一撞把积压的所有脾气和不爽全部撞飞了，他觉得他的人生道路从没有像现在这么平坦过，恨不得猛按几声喇叭来发泄一下，但这行为太low了，low得跟什么似的，何况还有两个人在旁边看着。带土下了车，绕到前头看了一眼，只有保险栓有一点变形，不过不是什么大事，他可以再买一辆。满意地用手拍了拍发动机罩，带土吹了声口哨，尾音特欠地上扬。

“妈的，爽。”

不计后果的行事作风让带土后知后觉地想起来，旁边那一直陪他等的两个人似乎是警察来着。竟然还没吼着上来制止他，带土真觉得稀奇。不过带土不虚。他虚什么，有钱的地方就有人渣，比这更缺德的事他都干过。带土转过身，打算潇洒地跟那两警察打个招呼，拍拍屁股就走人。

哪知这一转身，竟移不开眼了。

那位接了电话又一直坐在车里的男人终于现身了，此刻正很随意地靠着红色保时捷，将带土的手机贴在耳朵上（带土已经自动把那只手机想象成自己的手），隔着不近不远的距离，直勾勾地看着他。他很白，就是戴着口罩看不清楚脸，可是一定好看。带土想着，眼睛不安分地向下移去。紧贴着皮肤的衬衫衬出卡卡西精瘦的腰身，他正穿着一双黑色短靴，绑带牢牢地扣着裤脚，这更好地勾勒出完美的腿部线条。整个人搁那辆车旁边，怎么看怎么骚。

好事来了，宇智波带土确定他以后的人生道路上肯定会多一辆车。这辆车的主人会用这双腿缠着他的腰，用白皙的手臂搂着脖子在他耳朵根喘气，他们可以在每个地方包括车上酣畅淋漓地做爱……

带土看着卡卡西愣了半晌，脑子里全是不可言说的黄色画面，接着他笑骂道。

“妈的，爽。”

>>>

宇智波带土觉得自己还是挺有原则的一个人，奈何被生活所迫，做的事老受人白眼——这儿的“人”特指他的大侄子和小侄子，斑一翻白眼就头晕，都不稀得搭理他。另外还有一个人就是旗木卡卡西，这个半年前因为一场无聊事故偶遇到的白发警官，在知道带土姓宇智波以后还是毅然决然地把他给拷了。委屈，特委屈，录音都给了还带回局子里问东问西的，不过不得不说带土心里乐意至极。通过那么几十分钟的相处，带土发现别看这警官老垂着一双眼，一副没干劲的样子，嘴巴特别不饶人。征服欲在暗地里作祟，后来带土想了些办法，全然不顾老总身份在警察局里进进出出，一来二去跟人混熟，死皮赖脸地把人磨上了床。

只第一次就让带土食髓知味。一夜过去，带土在半梦半醒间回味枕边人的味道，仿佛看到了未来没羞没躁的二人生活。原来卡卡西不仅嘴巴狠，床上也辣得够味。宇智波带土很满意，捞着卡卡西的腰带到怀里，相互依偎的姿势倒像是对习惯了耳鬓厮磨的恋人。嘴唇触到柔软的额发，带土那颗即使陨石砸地球都不会震颤的心在那瞬间柔软了，想着怎么样也得跟怀里这人发展发展，再糟糕也不能是床伴这么肤浅的关系。

宇智波带土知道自己完儿蛋了。还黄金单身汉呢，这么快就在“旗木卡卡西”的港湾里翻船了，他还那么自在地蛙泳蝶泳自由泳，也不怕淹死。

谁知道这肤浅的关系一直没有改善，陆陆续续地维持了这么半年。带土看不透卡卡西，床上可以允许带土随意狠干，下了床就跟没事人一样。有时候带土想他不过，偷摸着去警局看他，卡卡西看他一眼再哟一声，连个拥抱都吝啬不给，更别提什么接吻。久而久之，上床的时候带土想要吻他，总觉得哪里不对，卡卡西那慵懒又游刃有余的眼神像是在嘲讽带土的情动。带总心里又慌又急，想自个儿多金器大活好，在哪里还有的挑，怎么就这么不招卡卡西待见呢？

带土心情不好，又把自个儿气到了，挑了个特晴朗的休息日，把他的小警官男友给绑架了。

地点挺偏，在带土的私人跑道区，一望无际的大直道很符合带土的风格，终点前再来几个九曲十八弯可以用来秀秀技术。此时带土正坐在他的路虎里，吹着空调惬意地靠着椅背，把自己的大棒子往警察嘴里塞，听着银发男人闷声哼哼，心情特好。与带土相反，警察可不太舒服。他侧着身体缩在副驾驶座上，双手被反绑，很艰难地将下巴压在带土的大腿上，一下一下地舔刚才操过他的东西。股间一片湿润，塞得很深的跳蛋把射进去的精液混合被捣出的水慢慢地震出来，流了一屁股。

衣衫大敞、下身不着寸缕的认知明显触犯了卡卡西的羞耻心，猩红的热度全堆耳朵尖与眼角，烫的他眼神迷蒙。带土的手段太下三滥，迷药的后劲让他浑身发虚，连反抗一下的力气也有限，更何况刚才又被按在座位上大开大合地操了一顿。现在卡卡西心里也有点没底，想来想去又不懂哪里惹这位大少爷不开心了。虽然带土平常也会发发脾气打打冷战，但动真格的却真没有过，这次反而……。这么一走神，带土伸出手恶劣地去揉他白花花的臀瓣，这让卡卡西好不容易找到的感官平衡又被打破，肠道蠕动着把跳蛋往深处吞。卡卡西受不了，无法阻止溢出嘴角的口水，唇齿颤抖地喊他。

“…带土……”

就是这种声音，每每听得带土耳根发软下身发硬。带土只觉得胯下那跟正享受着高级服务的棒子又热了几分，只想就着最原始的欲望把卡卡西捅得汁水淋漓。转念一想又不太对，本来就是带质问性质的一次惩戒，他怎么千方百计地想着让卡卡西爽呢？

这不对，太不对了。带土垂着脑袋，与被他捏着下巴的卡卡西对视着，又拍了拍卡卡西的臀肉，贱兮兮地笑起来。

“爽吧？我知道你喜欢这个，特意买了一大箱。”

喜欢你买了个表！卡卡西在恶狠狠地咒骂了一声，但连眉头都没能皱一下，整个人被带着坐到带土身上。那根硬度和尺寸都相当可观的东西就抵在卡卡西的大腿根，正磨蹭着那里鲜受侵犯的皮肤。卡卡西不敢再接着动了，宇智波带土随时随地可以把那玩意儿塞到他身体里，再来来回回的磨蹭，那样他非把小命交代了不可——跳蛋已经够他受的了。

而肇事者还把下巴搁在他肩膀上，往耳朵洞里吹气，手指摸索着一边按压着胸口，一边揉上卡卡西的乳尖。那里因为上一轮过分的舔舐已经肿胀起来，泛出好看又色情的红。没有料到带土会突然爱抚那一处，一声黏糊糊的低吟从卡卡西的喉咙里飘出，带土听得头皮发麻，觉得自己肯定是中了卡卡西的毒了，咬着牙又加重了指尖的力道。

“等这个没电了，我就再塞一个进去。下次多塞几个……”

带土捏着卡卡西有些汗湿的乳尖不怀好意地重重揪着，在这股力道之下卡卡西难耐不堪地挺起胸膛来适应又疼又麻的感觉，这样的姿势让他像是个主动求欢并正被临幸的猫。

“神经病……扯他妈的废话……”

“行行行，我神经病。”带总凑过去撮了一口粉嫩嫩的乳尖，像是想从里头吸出点奶水来。“爷马上就来干你，不扯别的。”

说完，在得到卡卡西进一轮的反驳之前，带土直接吻住了卡卡西的唇。口腔又湿又软，不费任何功夫便捕捉到了卡卡西的舌尖。带土吸吮着，不安好心地发出特别大的声响，时不时挺一挺胯去顶卡卡西脆弱的小口，大张双腿的姿势下，那儿的防备岌岌可危。

他把卡卡西的嘴唇舔吸成与乳尖一样的颜色后便拉远了距离，而舌头依旧在嘴角附近缠绵。卡卡西被他吻到浑身绵软，一口热气控制不住全部吐露在带土的脸上。带土被这热度所吸引，仿佛沉醉似的闭上眼睛，突然就挺腰把自己的那处径直插了进去。

这下轮到卡卡西说不出话了。他就怕这种情况发生，跳蛋还在里头孜孜不倦地作怪，现在又多了根人为操控的肉棒。伞状顶端有力地顶着跳蛋，而跳蛋也在这股力道下忠实地进行开路工程。卡卡西觉得自己的后面仿佛被一把过于尖锐的刀划开了，手指死死揪住带土衣领，用力到骨节都泛白。

“啊…啊啊……你……滚……”

无法控制叫声的情况下，卡卡西通常会喊些别的来防止自己更加失态。这一点带土非常清楚，他弯着眼眸特坦荡地吧唧了一口脸颊，果不其然看见卡卡西连眼眶都泛红了，还止不住地抖。带土的下头被夹得特舒服，还有跳蛋在马眼那儿不停给予别样的刺激。骂声虽然断断续续却顽强地继续着，带土轻轻动了动腰，又往里顶了顶跳蛋，特满足地看到卡卡西舒服得拉直脖颈，连双腿都蜷缩了起来。

没有给卡卡西任何喘息的余地，带土就这这种状态开始顶弄起这具身子。大半年的磨合让两人对彼此的身体都异常熟悉，卡卡西觉得自己的洞完全适应了带土的大小，肠道都服服帖帖地代替上头的那张嘴亲吻着带土的阳具，心中又是一阵羞耻。同样的，带土也清楚哪一处是会让卡卡西疯狂的点，他是随意地磨蹭了几下，便顶着跳蛋狠狠往那一点撞过去。

“……哈啊……”

渐渐蒸腾的水汽让卡卡西的眼前一阵迷蒙，他快连叫都叫不出来了，绷紧臀肉几乎用尽了他所有的力气。带土看似毫无规律、深深浅浅地抽插着，但总是异常照顾到那一点，把卡卡西顶的一耸一耸的，直趴在他耳边流口水——带土的视线被这样失控的表情填满了，他觉得爽炸了。

带土觉得胸腔里有个玩意儿跳的砰砰响，一下一下地仿佛要冲出来。这样的悸动几乎让他没法维持悠闲的表情。带土发狠地揉着卡卡西的腰，凑到耳边用暧昧的低音咬耳朵。

“你看看你，骚的直流水……你当初往那车旁边一站，简直骚得没边儿了。”

意识被无尽的快感裹挟了，卡卡西根本没法一字一句地捕捉带土所说的话，但知道宇智波带土从来都狗嘴里吐不出象牙，八成不是什么好话，于是放下一只手，软绵绵地去掐带土的腰侧。

力道毫无杀伤力，反而是那细碎的痒感刺激的带土收缩着小腹，胯下顶的更快了，把肠道内分泌的水全都带了出来，发出诱人的声响。卡卡西吃不消，高仰着头放开了嗓子在喊，跳蛋的震动在肉棒的猛烈撞击之下似乎都感受不到了，屁股几乎贴着带土的大腿在扭。

发现身上人的节奏越来越配合，带土贼兮兮地笑着，抬眼看着那纤细白皙的脖颈，不管不顾卡卡西是不是快喊破嗓子，一口咬住了突出的喉结。

“是不是爽的要死？”带土又啪啪地打了几下卡卡西的屁股，留下一片鲜活的红。“早该跟你玩这个了，看你还敢不敢想着走。”

卡卡西哪有声音可以理他的牢骚，但还是隐约地听进去了。他无法想象自己现在的面部表情——肯定是被干的一塌糊涂的模样，平常压根不敢露出的那种。深知心里的那个人一身精憋了三十年没法发泄，疯起来真是什么都干得出来，真遂了他的意不得被干死。但道理卡卡西都懂，哪知带土这次是动了真格的了，他被撞的呼吸全乱双目翻白，嘴唇几近被咬出血来也没能抑制住声音，死死环着带土的脖颈就要高潮。

眼看银发男人抽搐的越厉害，带土就在这时候毫无征兆地停下了。快感的来源突然中止，卡卡西被卡在顶端的一半，难受的厉害。通红发热的耳垂传来一阵潮湿感，带土舔着他耳垂，又特不要脸地说一句。

“自己动。”

羞耻心通通拿过去喂狗，卡卡西撑着带土的肩膀上上下下地动起来。骑乘这个姿势不是没有试过，但卡卡西现在浑身发软，不剩多少力气陪带土玩情趣，只觉得体内那根棒子仿佛没有在插他一般，只好一个劲地收缩着甬道来感受那种硬度与火热。

“…不行…啊……要滑出去了……”

卡卡西只觉得自己快要夹不住了，他被追寻快感的本能麻痹了头脑，此时什么都说得出来。正等着带土的回应，恍惚之间觉得车身轻震了一下，发动机启动了，本来闭着的窗户都被打开到最大。

卡卡西有点不可置信。“你不会想——”

油门被踩到最死，越野车像只疾起的豹一般向前冲过去。风声一下灌入了耳朵，卡卡西的后半句话全部被淹没其中。

“——疯子！”卡卡西不得不大声地吼起来，但下一秒就被带土搂着腰浅浅地顶弄起来，猛然一喘，卡卡西垂着头把脸埋进了带土的颈窝，听见带土张扬又放肆、带着笑意的声音近在咫尺。

“你看，这不是很紧吗。”

他是故意这么说的。因为姿势而被阻挡的视线令卡卡西紧张地绷紧了全身，带土趁机就着这股紧致感又来来回回的戳弄，很快就把卡卡西的精神安抚回这场疯狂的性爱里，一边挨着操一边尽力地动起身体，在肉棒进入的时候狠狠坐下去。

“你他妈还飙车……啊…想死……”

带土笑得贱兮兮的，狠狠地顶他。“我早就飙起来了。你的屁股就是笔直的跑道，我的车在那道上跑着呢，你感觉到了吗。”

车在进入弯道之前被带土停了下来——本来有开过去的意愿，但卡卡西动作的幅度太大了，上上下下的老是挡视线。爽归爽，他还不想连带着他的小男朋友一起把命交代在今天。

卡卡西浑身都是汗，他的高潮被带土恶劣的延长了，现在几乎缩在恋人怀里，被干的连尿意都有了。心里觉得丢人，嘴上就不饶人地说出违心话来。

“你再这样……回去就分手……”

得，还爽什么爽，宇智波带总的脸一下子就黑了。好啊，这人还真的预计着跑路，看来是操的不够。当下开了车门，捞着卡卡西的腰，就着结合的状态把人压到了发动机罩上，来回动起了腰。

还好天气晴朗但没太阳，否则就这发动机罩，热的能把人烫熟。但卡卡西无暇再去思考这些事了，他被操的都要疯了，两条大长腿颤抖着在带土背后乱蹬着，累了就老老实实地缠上带土的腰。他觉得自己今天是回不去了，更别提什么分手，被操死的可能性更高。光天化日之下身体的敏感程度高的可怕，四周闷热，卡卡西的脸颊比待在车里时更红，嘴角挂着的口水就没停过，嗓子已经隐约发哑。带土看着他这幅样子，心里的怨气突然就化开了，辗转间只剩一点悲哀。

谁让他是先认栽的那一个呢。带土曾特别不屑地想卡卡西要是跟人跑了，他就用能用的势力把两个人都给废了，转个头对上卡卡西的眼神又差点溺死在里面。带土低着头，看着身下表情淫乱的爱人，汗水顺着脸颊线滴到胸口。

“我小侄子说我人贱自有天收。我就是贱，但我只要你收，别人不行。所以你也不能跑，你跑了我怎么办，你倒是说说看。”

卡卡西不知道为什么身上这个一向意气风发的人突然露出如此落寞的表情，说的话却一字一句入了心，震的他胸腔疼。卡卡西也是头一次对人动心，奈何和对方是从床伴的关系开始发展，总觉得两人之间有那么一条沟，他想迈过去又不知道带土怎么想，磨磨蹭蹭了大半年都没确定。此时心中一安，卡卡西只觉得眼角又烫又酸，顾不得热就压下带土的脑袋和他亲吻。

“…我不跑……”卡卡西一边哼哼一边轻声说着。“……我爱你。”

带土听了这话激动地嘴皮子都在抖，迫不及待地就去堵卡卡西的嘴。无暇再去确认，这句直白露骨的话从耳朵进入就这么埋在心里，他不会允许卡卡西收回或者后悔。带土伸出手压着卡卡西的大腿，跟打了鸡血似的大力操着穴口。那里全是黏糊糊的精液和肠液，经过长时间的操弄，带土每退出一次都带动着粉红色的穴肉外翻，并发出羞人水声。

直到最后一次撞击，两个人都痛痛快快地射了出来。

带土趴在卡卡西身上喘着粗气，两个人都大汗淋漓的，汗水滴下去就和对方的相互交融，根本解不了热。带土怕卡卡西中暑，又抱着他回到车上去吹空调。

坐到车上之后带土从卡卡西的身体里退出，抓着那条粉红色的线把跳蛋拉出来，不知是没电还是被他撞的太厉害，跳蛋已经停止了震动。随手往车后座一扔，抱着卡卡西的腰傻不愣登地开始笑。

累的没空跟他计较，卡卡西的眼里还是一片水汽，瞥了带土一会儿，哑着嗓子问。

“你怎么就觉得我要走呢。”

带土算是认真地想了想。“这应该怪你。你看你当初怎么登场的，开那么一辆车，还走下来那一个什么鸣人，跟你包养了个小白脸似的。”

感觉到卡卡西有气无力地瞪了他一眼，带土又嬉皮笑脸起来。“我说错了。小黄脸，小黄脸。”

被他这句话给逗笑了，卡卡西的嘴角不自觉地向上弯起。他用着相同的姿势坐在带土身上，一抬眼就是他那双黑的发亮的眼睛，正真诚又充满爱意地看着自己。没有控制住，卡卡西仰起脖子吻了吻带土的眉心。

“我说过我爱你了，你的回应呢。”

带土用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴。

“嫁给我。”

-Fin.-


End file.
